Echoes
by R.E.Edwards
Summary: When the final battle is brought to a halt by unexpected visitors; fates are altered and sealed. Surprising a very unsuspecting pair. (Please note: the rating MAY change).
1. Prologue

"You are aware of the conquences?" A quiet voice spoke from behind me. Sparing him a glance I answered his inqury with a sharp nod.

"I am - what of it?" My company feel silent, as he should. It was not his place to question me. I was more than aware of the so-called conqunces than he belived I was. After all: this was my idea.

"Forgive me, but I do not see the method within this _utter_ madness"

"Madness? Is it _madness_ to want peace?" I shot back, watching with mild amusment as he squirmed where he stood. "No, it's not" He replied not meeting my gaze.

"Well then: you know what you have do?" He nodded. "See to it that it is done quickly: we don't know what damage could be done in a short space of time" We silent for a moment.

"Will you be alright?" He asked suddenly, raising a brow at him, he continued. "What needs to done requires alot of energy..."

"Your point?"

"Nevermind" I gave him a brisk nod as he chose wisely to let that certain matter slide. "Shall gather the others?"

"Take who you think will be most benefical: you will depart tomorrow morning"

"Of course" He turned to leave but stopped when I spoke.

"You will be careful, won't you?" I asked softly, as he spun round to face me with a smile on his face.

"Yes Father, I will"


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

This was the end, there was no hope for us. We had lost.

As the dust settled, we all awaited the final blow. A cold chuckle swept over us as our end loomed . Weakly I raise my head from where I lay, crumpled amoungst the rumble. My gaze moving from one of my friends to the other, all defeated and not moving. We had lost. Movement caught my eye; he had raised his sword. Deep Blue smiled as he prepared to strike. Gritting my teeth, I struggled to my feet. I would not take this laying down.

"You can't possibly be serious?" He mocked, smirking evilly at me: mildly amused as I swayed on my feet. Catching my breath, I brought myself up-right.

"I accept what is coming, but I will not take it laying down" My voice did not shake as much as my knees; which threatened to give-out from under me.

"How amirable" Again he mocked, though I noticed the sword had lowered somewhat. "I had no idea that you humans posessed such a quality" I remained quiet nd simple gazed at him.

"Are you going to continue mocking me or are you going to put me out of this misery?" I asked, narrowing my gaze.

"Misery? What do you know of misery, girl?" He snarled. "Nothing! You know nothing!" The sword came back up to its previous height. "You and rest of your pathetic race do not know true misery" the grip on the sword tightened.

"Perhaps, but you can not deny the fact that we have _some_ experience" He seem to ponder this for a few moments before answering back.

"I suppose I can give you that, for what little you have" _Thanks, you jerk._ I inwardly spat. "None the less; that does and will not change your fate" I figured as much; alien he may be, but put that aside he is a man. And men usually (always) have single tracked minds or are ridculously stuborn - or stupid. With that fact in mind, I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Expericence..." He muttered under his breath as he leveled the sword at me. Closing my eyes, I awaited the end.

"I don't think that would be wise" Spoke a voice from within the space between Deep Blue and myself, as I opened my eyes that was a flash; five figures stood infront of me; all clothed in dark jackets with the hoods fully masking their faces . "I'm affraid I am going to have to put a half to this nonsense" The tallest spoke, as he seem to take in his surroundings. "As _we_ are here bring better understanding to what, your futures will bring" From around me mumurs whisped around, who were they?

"Who are you?" I put a voice my own thoughts. The tallest spoke as he removed his hood, revealing a startling image. Just who was he?

"That will all be revealed; but you all must listen, as what you are about to learn _will_ change your fates" He leveled us all with a steady glare, and with a quick glance over his shoulder; he continued. "As well as the upcoming future; your futures".


End file.
